


This Road I Chose Leads Us Back Where We Belong

by Mike_H



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	This Road I Chose Leads Us Back Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/gifts).



Kakashi feels like summertime.

Tobirama isn't sure why he thinks this, but he does.

They are lying on the living room floor. Darkness encroaches, but Tobirama does not make an attempt to turn on the lights. Kakashi is asleep, head pillowed upon the bare skin of his stomach.

Tobirama is wide awake. His fingers thread absently through Kakashi's hair, still damp from the rain.

Earlier, he had watched Kakashi beneath the fall of it, head tilted upward, eyes closed.

He was a picture of freedom. A sorrowful thing, drowning. A man, hiding.

Kakashi is chaos and contradiction, a storm barely leashed beneath the trappings of his skin.

Tobirama knows this, loves him for it.

He glances at Kakashi now, vulnerable and open. The weight of him is a comfort. A triumph. Trust in the way he sleeps, unguarded.

It has been a journey.

Kakashi is the broken pieces of an unfamiliar puzzle that Tobirama — against all logic — fit with anyway. He is scarred. Resilient. Slow to trust and yet, he had allowed Tobirama to _see._

Warmth spreads somewhere inside Tobirama's chest. He has not known this feeling with anyone else. How strange, he muses, to feel this way. How _right._

Kakashi stirs, head pushing into Tobirama's touch. A pleased sound, somewhere between a sigh and a hum, escapes him. Still, he does not wake.

Tobirama can't help but smile. He knows they should get up, but there is something about this moment, something he wants to hold on to for as long as it may last.

Kakashi is his heart.

For now, Tobirama is warm.


End file.
